The Uchiha And The Potter
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Himeko Jamie 'Lily' Potter is just a normal witch and the heiress of the Potter Family; living in the Potter manor with her maids and butlers. But on her thirteen birthday; she not only did she find out she actually have two set of parents but she also fo
1. Chapter 1

_Potter Manor; July 30, 1993 _

A newly turned thirteen year old Himeko Jamie "Lily" Potter was just waking up from her sleep when she heard her maids and butlers fussing about something. Himeko then decided to go down to find out what all the fuss about but stopped at the bottom of the stairs to find a jet black haired boy who looked like the same age as her lying on the couch.

"What's going on?" Himeko asked Alfred one of her butlers whose name was Alfred.

"Well Mistress Himeko; we found this boy in front of the manor with a high fever. We also believed he is also from the elemental timeline but found a way to our side which we called the magically timeline," Alfred said which confused Himeko.

"Elemental timeline and magically timeline; wait what?" Himeko asked as she sat down next to the boy's head.

"Well young mistress our two timelines are connected but they are separated by a barrier that can never be destroyed. Elemental timeline is where ninjas and such live basically its old age well to people who were born here. Now here the magically timeline is where muggles, witches, wizards and every supernatural exist together and our timeline is more into the future than the Elemental timeline. I believe there's a spilt seconds that the barrier makes an opening like bridge to both timelines but it's rare." Alfred explained.

"Alfred how do you know all this?" Himeko said.

"Well young mistress my parents were from the Elemental timeline but they found the bridge and moved here. When they had me, they started my ninja training before I went to Hogwarts. You see even though my parents moved here; they still respect their ninja heritages so they started training me after they told me everything about the two timelines when I was five. And before you ask I'm not the only one to be born here with heritages from both timelines; you are two but in a slightly a different and unique way." Alfred said shocking Himeko.

"What, how, is that why I have a Japanese name?" Himeko asks Alfred as she got up and sat in her favorite chair so the others maids and butlers can tend to the boy.

"Young mistress; you have to know that when your parents were in school, your mother had a friend Severus Tobias Snape but in their fifth year your father did something to Mr. Snape and so lashes out at your mother calling her a rude name and curse her which causes him to be in serious problem. By their seventh year your mother found out she can never bear children and when she told your father he didn't walked away from her like she expected instead he comforted her as he

told her they will get through it together. In autumn of 1979, James and Lily wanted a child so they decided to adopt but one night after making love-"

"ALFRED I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" Himeko yelled blushing hard, and making him laughs at her reaction.

"I'm sorry young mistress but as I was saying after that moment, they were visited by two goddesses and no, James and Lily didn't tell me which goddesses. Anyway James and Lily told me that the two goddesses told them that they would allow them to have a baby but this baby would actually have four parents which were the two of them, and another couple named Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha." Alfred said as a thoughtful look appeared on his features as he remembered what he had been told by Himeko's parents, before continuing speaking after a few seconds while Himeko listened intently to his story, "The two goddesses then told them the reason why because their baby will have a great and a horrible future and so she or he will need all the power that both timelines can give her or him. Later Lily found herself pregnant she and James were very happy. When they found out you were a girl; they began to wonder if you would look like Lily or your other mother Rin, so they tried to find a way to get a picture of this Rin Nohara which they were giving pictures of Rin from one of the goddesses."

"When you were born everyone was so excited to meet you even your godfather Sirius Black. James and Lily were so happy to start a family with you even if you were going to be their only child. But then October 31 came along with Tom Riddle aka Voldemort that left your parents dead and yourself an orphan," Alfred said as a saddened look appeared on his face as he mentioned that fateful night when Himeko had lost her parents to the dark lord's power, before continuing speaking once more, "which would have landed you with your mother's muggle sisters family, known as the Dursleys, but luckily Arabella Figg knew you weren't meant to go there, she took you here to us, where we have watched you grow into a beautiful flower over the last twelve years, and from what I learned about the Uchiha clan and from the pictures of Rin as well from what I remember about your parents."

"I can tell you gain something from each of your parents; your dark red hair from your birth mother Lily as well your right eye color which is bright green. Your looks and left eye bright brown eye colored from your second mother Rin Nohara. Your personality from your birth father James and from Obito Uchiha you've gain the sharingan which you somehow awakened. In all I think you are the perfect mix of your parents. Now about your name Himeko its means princess child in Japanese and you were James and Lily's little princess so they named you that." Alfred finish as Himeko looked amazed/shocked.

"Wow!" Himeko simply said as Gina one of maids came in with a tray of breakfast for her.

"Thank you Gina," Himeko said as she dig into her food.

"You're welcome young mistress," Gina said as she went back inside the kitchen.

After Himeko was done with her food; she place it on the night table next to the chair and kneeled down next to the boy. The boy was shaking so Himeko went to get a wet washrag then went back to the boy and put it on his forehead which seems to do the trick for the boy who had stopped shaking.

"Alright everybody listen up, please take him to one of the guest rooms and please take care of him while I take a warm bath" Himeko said/asked as she went upstairs toward her grand bathroom.

* * *

Once she was finish taking her bath, Himeko got out and wrap a towel around her before going to her bedroom. When she got to her room; she went to get dressed in an outfit. When Himeko was done she went to see the boy up and trying to walk while having his hands on the walls.

"Hey you shouldn't be up! Let's get you back to bed." Himeko said as she rushed forward and gently took his arm as she carefully led the boy back to his room that Alfred was standing next to.

"Why are you helping me, when you don't even know me?" the boy said as he lay on the bed.

"Because it's the right thing to do and I'm Himeko Potter." Himeko said.

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said simply.

"Well Itachi it's nice to meet you, now rest." Himeko said as she walked out of the room.

**Beta is Sakura Lisel**


	2. Chapter 2

When Itachi woke up, he sat up on the bed and looked around but he stopped at the sight of Himeko Potter the most beautiful woman he ever seen. Himeko walked over to him with two onigiris. When Himeko sat down in a chair that was next to his bed, she hand Itachi an onigiri.

'' Here's a rice ball'' Himeko said giving Itachi his share while eating her's

'' Thanks'' Itachi reply taking the onigiri or rather rice ball

When they were eating, Itachi and Himeko talk about over an hour then Himeko lay out an outfit for Itachi to wear before she left his room. Himeko then went down to find Alfred in the kitchen.

'' Alfred cans you-'' Himeko was cut off by a huge earthquake then a blinding light

'' What is happing'' Himeko yelled as she tries to hold onto the wall before she was pulled into someone

'' Young mistress, young Uchiha are you two all right'' Alfred asked both the teenagers

'' Fine Alfred and hmm Itachi, you can let me go now'' Himeko said as she was still in Itachi's protective arms

'' Right'' Itachi said letting Himeko go

Alfred smiled at the sight as its look like Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore plans to marry Himeko off to Ronald Weasley is finally falling apart. Alfred was also amused by the sight as well because the two are so perfect for each other like James and Lily was. When he had enough of watching them, he went to check the cause of the earthquake. When Alfred was out in the yard and saw a demon wolf and four boys lying on the ground.

'' Kira, Ren handle the demon wolf, Mina take the boys inside the manor'' Alfred ordered as other maid Rosa yelled for Alfred

Mina and Rose another maid picked up the boys and took them inside the manor then toward the living room. They lay the boys on the couch as Himeko looked at them.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Alfred and Rosa_

Both Alfred and Rosa were staring at a shed that appeared near the blossom tree. When Alfred opened the shed, he saw a rainbow bridge then he closed it back up.

'' Seal it, don't let anyone open it Rosa do-''

'' MISTRESS HIMEKO'' Kira yelled, causing both Alfred and Rosa to run toward them

When they reach them, Alfred saw that the demon was gone and the young Mistress was on the floor with a letter. He picked up the letter and read it

_Dear Sweeties_

_We seal the demon inside Himeko that can never be broken, but because of the demon she will gain abilities that she may not use because she wants to be fair. When she dies the demon will be release and hopefully there will be a opened big enough that they can returned home as we couldn't_

_Love the two goddesses'' _

'' So those goddesses did this, well there's nothing we can do now. Ren take the young Mistress back to her room. Kira follow me and Rosa-''

'' Hey David, Ren, Kira, Rosa and Alfred'' Joey another one of the butlers yelled, causing them to look over to him

'' What Joey?'' David who was next to Ren and Kira asked

'' I found a puppy for the young mistress'' Joey said as he hold out the puppy while a maid found another

'' Oh boy'' David just said shaking his head as he walked inside the manor

Joey and maid just ran after David with the puppies still in their arms, while Alfred, Kira, Ren and Rosa look at them.

'' Like I said Ren take the young Mistress back to her room. Kira follow me and Rosa you come too'' Alfred said as they went inside the manor and toward the living room.

'' Oh Kira, Rosa, Rose I think these are our nephews'' Mina said

'' You think these boys are your brother's Minato children and my baby sister and their older sider Kushina's children. That I believe as they look like them and the fact we married as well Minako.'' Kira said

'' Yes I believe so too and that why I want all four of you to take them back to the other timeline and be a family. I'm sure the young Mistress will understand and that an order.'' Alfred said/ordered

'' Yes Alfred, I will get our children and we will leave'' Kira said as he walked upstairs.

Alfred watches as his friends who are like daughters/son to him leave through the shed before he sealed it up.


	3. Chapter 3

When Himeko woke up, she found herself in her bed and wearing her princess nightgown. Himeko then got up from her bed to see two wolf puppies on her bed at the end. She went toward and picked the female up into her arms to look at the female.

'' Good morning Mistress Himeko'' Alfred said from the doorway, while carrying a tray of food

Himeko sat down the small table near her window as Alfred put the tray down in front of Himeko. Alfred then picked the female wolf from Himeko's arms and put the pup on the floor. Alfred watches as the male jumped down from the bed as Joey came in the room with two food bowls.

'' Mistress Himeko, what names do you want to name them?'' Joey asked

'' Hmm how did they get here? What happen yesterday? Where Rosa and Rose? They are normally here when I wake up'' Himeko asked as she ate her pancakes

'' Well young Mistress that earthquake may have been causes someone trying to changes or summoning something in the Elemental timeline. The earthquake had brought four boys and a demon wolf here along with a shed that is a bridge to the Elemental timeline. Kira, Mina, Rosa and Rose who were all from the Elemental timeline went back to the other timeline with the boys. The goddesses had sealed the demon into you, causing you to faint. Joey and another maid found these wolf pups.'' Alfred explained to Himeko

''What? Why?'' Himeko asked

'' Because the boys are from a village that will want them back and I promise your parents I will protect you. So I asked Kira, Mina, Rosa and Rose to take the boys back and become a family to them.'' Alfred said to Himeko as David came inside the room

'' Alfred Miss Bones is here, she want to speak with you'' David said

'' Yes thank you David, please tell Miss Bones I'm coming and Master Uchiha good morning'' Alfred said

'' Good morning Alfred'' Itachi said as he walked toward Himeko and sat down at the table

Alfred smiled then walked out of the room and toward the stairs at the middle of the manor. Once Alfred was downstairs, he saw Madam Amelia Susan Bones the celebrated Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

'' Amelia'' Alfred said

'' Good morning Alfred; I'm here to talk to you about-''

'' What about Sirius Black?'' Alfred asked

'' What about him Alfred? He sold the Potters-''

'' No Amelia, Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper not Sirius and I believe he never had a trial'' Alfred said

'' What? Alright I will deal with that later, but right now we need to deal with this Itachi Uchiha that you told me about in a letter'' Amelia said

'' I already have a plan as I alright sent a letter to a goblin friend of my who work at the bank. Right now he is working on the papers to get Himeko transfer to Konoha Magically and Shinobi Academy. It's a school for wizards, witches and ninjas in training. It is also named after a village from the Elemental timeline and Master Uchiha will also be going there.'' Alfred said

'' Nice, but you know Albus will do something'' Amelia said

'' Yes, but it will be already too late'' Alfred smirked

'' Oh well I hope your plan work Alfred. Now'' Amelia said to Alfred as they talked about what each other need to do

* * *

_Meanwhile with Himeko and Itachi_

Himeko was still eating along with Itachi who was eating from her plate. Once they finishes, Joey took the tray and left the room. Himeko then sat down on the floor to play with the puppies.

'' What are you going to name them?'' Itachi asked

'' I don't know, but I think for the male Balto and the female Jenna'' Himeko said

'' Beautiful names'' Itachi said as Himeko said

'' _Yes beautiful names for us_'' Balto said to Himeko shock

'' How?'' Himeko asked herself

'' I think the demon being sealed inside you giving you the ability to talk and hear wolves and dogs alike'' Itachi said

Itachi and Himeko play with the pups together until they fell asleep with Himeko's head on Itachi shoulder and that is the position Alfred and others found them.

'' Alfred what are we going to do, when supper time arrived?'' Joey asked

'' We will just wake them up, when it time. But for now we will do our jobs and I have to go to the bank'' Alfred said as they all went to their duties, except Alfred

Alfred then put a blanket over Himeko and Itachi then he went downstairs to get ready to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office _

'' _This can't be happing, all my plans ruined_'' Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore thought as he paces back and force. Once he heard about Himeko's transfer to Konoha Magically and Shinobi Academy the sister school of Hogwarts, which was founded by the siblings of Hogwarts founders. But instead of four houses, they only have two called Shinobi and Kunoichi, which spilt the males and females apart as they all have towers for the boys and girl can live in. Like Hogwarts, Shinobi and Kunoichi can have classes together, it just the towers that make it different as the towers can magically expand to let every student have their own rooms instead of sharing. Then he finds a legal marriage contract for Himeko Jamie ''Lily'' Potter to an Itachi Uchiha.

So his illegal marriage contract for Himeko to Ronald Weasley was now valid, so he was sure he was going to get a meeting from Amelia. Just who is Itachi Uchiha?

* * *

_Konoha Magically and Shinobi Academy, Headmaster's office_

The headmaster of the Academy Minato Namikaze was looking at the picture of Himeko Jamie ''Lily'' Potter the daughter of James and Lily, but also the daughter of his late students back in his old life Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. She looks so much of Rin. He and Kushina can't wait to meet her in fact they are going to Potter Manor in an hour. Alfred said that Itachi was there, which made them tell Mikoto Uchiha who just entered their memories of being in the academy. So Mikoto was going with them to Potter Manor to see her oldest son/killer and her grandniece as Obito was her nephew.

* * *

_Potter Manor, Godric's Hallow_

'' So you're saying that the headmaster of Konoha Magically and Shinobi Academy is coming here to meet me, because you transferred me there. Why didn't you asked me Alfred? I mean didn't I had a say in this? And what do you mean Ron and Hermione been stealing money, they wouldn't do that right? ALFRED SAY SOMETHING'' Himeko said/asks/yelled

'' Miss Himeko, please clam down now for your questions I didn't want you to know about this as I wanted to do this for you and also it was your parents' wishes and you would have gone to the academy at age 10, but I was selfish and wanted to keep you here with me. My friend who works at the bank sent a letter saying that Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger had been stealing money from you, which made me send a letter to both Miss. Granger's parents and Arthur Weasley as I'm sure Molly had something to do with it. Oh and Miss. Himeko you will always have a say in everything, but this one only'' Alfred explained to both Himeko and Itachi

'' Alfred, Headmaster Minato Namikaze is here with guests and-''

'' And what Rika?'' Alfred asked

'' Obito? Rin Nohara? Fourth? Kushina? Mom? How?'' Itachi asked

'' We will explained, but let get inside ok'' Minato said as Mikoto went to Itachi and forgave him.

Once they were all inside the manor, they sat on the couches while Himeko sat in her chair as Obito and Rin stared at her.

'' Master Obito, Mistress Rin first let me explained about Himeko. It all started when Lily Potter was still in school a friend of hers cast a spell that unable her to have children. Two goddesses gave her Himeko, but Himeko was born with two set of parents James and Lily who gave birth to her. Himeko's second set is you Obito and Miss Rin Nohara.'' Alfred explained to them

'' James? Lily? There are the names of the couple who came to me saying that friends of theirs will give me a second chance. Then the next thing I know I woke up in hospital in my old body, but older like it was meant to look like before the cave. Rin here was also in the hospital with me, but as an adult'' Obito said

'' That's not good'' Alfred said

'' Why?'' Himeko asked

'' Because young Mistress; if Master Obito is here in his older unscarred body in this world, who in his other body? I'm afraid the late Master James and Mistress Lily had asked for something forbidden. I really don't want to think what the consequences are for being Mistress Rin backed to life.'' Alfred asked/said, which made the others worry

'' Alfred if the other timeline is in danger then couldn't we do something?'' Himeko asked Alfred

'' Young Mistress that is the reason I want you to go to Konoha Magically and Shinobi Academy. It will help you learn to be a Shinobi and help your magic at the same time. Plus it will give me time to see if there's a way for people who was born here travel through the bridge safely.'' Alfred answered

'' Alfred I sent the letter through the shed'' one of the maids said

'' Good'' Alfred simply said

Himeko watches as Alfred talked with the headmaster and his wife who had explained that after they died, they woke up in the academy as students in the past and become parents to four more boys who would be the same ages as their brothers. Himeko also notices Itachi with his mother then she notices Obito and Rin looking at her.

* * *

_Back in Elem Timeline; Konoha _

Kira, Minako, Rose and Rosa who had the boys in their arms arrived in Konoha where they were met with The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi with a letter in his hand. One of the maids back in Potter Manor must have sent a letter and the letter was picked up by a hawk or a bird.

'' Hello-''

'' I know who you all are please follow me'' Hiruzen said leading them to his office


End file.
